house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Martin
Nina is the main protagonist of House of Anubis in Season 1 and Season 2. However, she doesn't return for Season 3, but is mentioned a lot in the beginning, and although it was rumored several times that Nina would return, she never made an official appearance. Background In Season 1, Nina is the new girl that replaces Joy in Anubis House after her mysterious departure. Nina's parents died in a car accident and currently lives with her grandma (called Gran by Nina) until she came to Anubis House. At first, Patricia makes fun of her and even throws water on Nina. Fabian is really the only one that is nice to Nina when she first arrived. After Patricia learns about her misunderstanding and that it was just a coincidence she becomes very good friends of Nina. Nina meets an elderly lady named Sarah, who tells her to beware of the dangers of Anubis House, and hands her a locket that resembles the Eye of Horus. Nina is revealed to be the actual chosen one instead of Joy, and she assembles the Cup of Ankh after the Secret Society fails with Joy. Sarah's spirit tells her that her quest is now complete and that she must hide it immediately. Fabian and Nina then become Prom King and Queen and share their first kiss, ending the first season. She was the leader of Sibuna until Eddie took the role in Season 3. In the Season 2, Nina returns last to Anubis House, after Joy. She gets the Cup of Ankh from stairs at the school, and hides it in the attic. She then unknowingly sets Senkhara, the forgotten ruler, free, who tells her to find the Mask of Anubis for her, to enter the underworld and become a god using her body. She can also get Tears of Gold if she wears the mask, as a chance to persuade Nina. She then gives her the Mark. She later discovers about the tunnels after learning that the Antechamber can be opened by putting "1890" as a code. It is the year Robert was born in, also. She reforms Sibuna a second and finishes, putting the mask on and Senkhara is getting her way. Nina is saved by Eddie. Rufus puts the mask, Senkhara being forced to getting inside his body. Because of Rufus being evil, Senkhara and Rufus are both killed, and banished into the Underworld, where Ammut must likely ate their souls. In the Season 3, Nina isn't returning to the House because she found out that "great danger" will come to her friends if she's near her protector, so she's forced to stay at home with Grams. Her Grams also gets ill again. However, Nina sends a letter with Eddie and also gives her locket to him. Relationships Fabian Rutter-Ex-boyfriend/Friends/Sibuna Fabian and Nina have been a relationship since Season 1. Unfortunately for Fabian, she had to break up with him because of her staying at home. Everyone usually ships Fabina. They kissed 2 times, in the first 2 finales. Fabian and Nina have solved the mysteries together, along with Sibuna. Their friendship started when Nina barely arrived and Joy suddenly left the school, and will always be friends. Amber Millington-Friend/Sibuna/Roommate Amber's a good friend of Nina, not just because she's in Sibuna, but also because she stood up for Nina after Patricia took it too far even though she just met Nina. She's also her roommate, so she probably bonds more because of that. Alfie Lewis- Sibuna/Friend s Alfie and Nina had no real arguements in the series, so they're most likely friends. When Nina leaves, all of Sibuna, including Alfie look worried, showing that they care for their leader. Patricia Williamson-Sibuna/Ex-Roommates Despite misunderstandings, Patricia and Nina were really close friends to each other. They went from enemies to friends. They currently are still friends, and when Nina isn't returning, Patricia looks very worried at the situation with Fabian. Eddie Miller-Osirion/Friends/Sibuna Eddie and Nina are good friends, indeed, aside from the fact that Eddie is her protector. Eddie once talked to Nina in breakfest and seemed to be really good frieds from those minutes, however Fabian got jealous. He saved her life from Senkhara. By saving her, it made their bond as a friendship grow stronger. Sometime between 2012-2013 Nina gave eddie the locket. Ninas Amulet Nina has the lion amulet. Trivia *She is the chosen one, not Joy. *She, besides Eddie, is the only one that can use her locket, properly. This is proven when Amber tries to use it, and fails. *She and Fabian were Prom Queen and King in the season 1 finale *She and Fabian have been in a relationship. (See Fabina for more details.) *Nina had to write a letter to Fabian about breaking up with him, because if she said it in person, she would break down and cry. *Nina cannot be around Eddie, because "horrible things" will happen if she's near him. *Nina, along with Patricia, Amber, and Fabian, are the only characters to be the first 150 episodes without any absences. Ironically, all of them are Sibuna members. *She is 12 hours older then Joy making Nina the real chosen one. *Nina left the series with Mick, She never met KT and Willow. Gallery Click here for the gallery. Category:Females Category:Sibuna Members Category:Main Characters Category:Anubis House Residents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Sibuna Category:Nina Martin